nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Quens dämonischer Streichelzoo (5)
Quens dämonischer Streichelzoo (1), (2), (3), (4), (5), (6), (7), (8), (9), (10), (11), (12), (13) , (14), (15). ---- Quenzhal: Quen schüttelt sich und orientiert sich erst einmal. "Oh ... wir waren erfolgreich. So richtig mit Verwüstung, jeder Menge Leichen, Blut und was sonst noch alles zum guten RP gehört. Hervorragend!" Sieht Rodo und packt sämtliche Flirt-Emotes aus. "Hallo Rodo, mein Lieblings-Stier, der eigentlich eine Gnomische Dämonen-Elfe ... ach egal ... Schau mal... hier habe ich extra für dich ein rares süßes, liebes, niedliches, kleines und frisch ermordetes, gehäutetes und anschließend gebratenes Hoppelschneehäschen auf Toast. Das schmeckt viel besser als Gnom." Sucht Arioth in dem Chaos. /y ARIOTH!!! TU DAS NIE NIE WIEDER!!! /w Arioth: Hervorragend gemacht! Weiter so! Calliope: Calliope in ihrem am Körper fest getackerten Wildlederbikini in den Raum, ein violettes Frotteehandtuch epischen Ausmaßes um die schweißglänzenden Schultern, lässt sich zwischen Rodo und Arioth auf die Couch fallen, streckt ihre endlos langen nackten Nacktelfenbeine aus, macht eine rosa Kaugummiblase und fragt: "Was’n hier los?" Arioth: Arioth steht gerade mitten im Gerümpel am goblinschen des Dr. Morp und unterhält sich scheinbar mit jemandem über den integrierten Fernsprecher. "Wie? Ja, ja genau, ich möchte einen Regelverstoß melden. Ja genau, mh. Wieso? Äh, ja weil Ihr den halt bannen sollt. Aha, das reicht als Grund nicht? Oh. Ja, äh, err... sie hat versucht meinen Rüpel in eine Wasserpfeiffe zu verwandeln! Ach so, sie kennen den Film. Gut, das reicht nicht? Na gut. Öh, also sie, sie hat meine Leiche becampt. Aha, sie sehen das in den Logfiles das es nicht stimmt. Mhm. Und was wenn sie meinen WTF-Ordner gelöscht hätte? Aha. Gut, äh, ihr Name ist geklaut aus dem gleichnamigen Roman 'Aithne und das Krümelmonster - Eine Geschichte von Gnomen und Schurken'. Aha, glauben Sie mir nicht. Hm. Das ist natürlich ein Prolem. Und was wenn ich sage sie hat mit dem Dokto... auch nicht. Mhm. Sie wissen aber schon, dass wir von der Gnomin reden, die ständig Tickets aufmacht um zu fragen wann das AddOn nun rauskommt und ob es für die Blutelfen eine Highlevel-Quest gibt, in der man die Unterwäsche wegmachen kann?" "Aha, wussten sie nicht. Mögen sie nicht. Mhm. Versteh ich. Wollen sie jetzt bannen? Nicht? JA SAGEN SIE MAL? WAS SOLLN DAS SEIN? SHICE SERVICE! Ich schreib n Ticket! JAWO... äh wie? Nein ich will nicht gebannt werden. He! Moment, ich bin zahlender Kunde! Ich gelobe Besserung... mhm... aha... mhm... jaja.. mhm.. mein Name? Rodo. Rodo Taure mein Name. Wie das ist n Regelverstoß? Ich bin Dämon, ich darf das!! Elfzwürg..." Pfeffert den Hörer auf die Gabel und kickt den goblinschen des Dr. Morp an den Kopf besagten Doktors und trottet dann zu seiner Familie, die immer noch auf dem Couch sitzt. "Scheiß Laden! Alle schmul. Verdammte Fuklinge nochmal!" Zieht eine Schnute und schielt neidisch auf Rodos gebratenes Hoppelschneehäschen auf Toast. Morpork: Morpork wacht durch den Ticket-Automat, der an einer Beule an seinem Kopf klebt auf...jener klingelt unaufhörlich oder war es meine Beule? "WTF? Äh ich meine WZT?" Schaut sich um. "RUNTER VON MEINER COUTSCH!" Schubbst alle Patienten von seiner Couch und strecke mich wieder aus. "JETST REICHTS MIR ABER! DIE GESCHICHTE IS JA IMMER NOCH NICH AUF DER COMMUNITY WATCH SEITE! VER&%$§& UND %$“&§$!" Nimmt mich selbst als Geisel. "STICKY PLS IHR §%“$& Oder ich wandere endgültig ab und komme nie wieder on wOw und mit mir alle rpler! diesmal wirklich! ungelogen! dann will ich mal sehen wie ihr die Putsfrau finantsieren wollt, die für die Serverinstandhaltung und die 'Communty'-watch tsuständig ist! na? schon angst BliZZ? ich weiß ihr tsittert denn diesmal isses wirklich ernst (steht ja schon im threadtitel) ohne shice! also STICKY NOW PLZ! VOTE FOR PETITSION NOW! PLTS! :D...is euch auch so kalt?" Zieht sich eine Zwangsjacke an und setze mich gaaaanz ruhig wieder auf meine couch. "Ok...wer war des nächste? rodO? Gruppentherapie? Ertsält enfach..." Aithne: Aithne schleicht durch die Gänge, kommt an Korbinian vorbei, der gerade dabei ist, einen leeren Raum mit seinem elitären Rollenspiel zu beeindrucken und enttarnt sich um laut Tee schlürfend langsam vorbei zu gehen. Nachdem sie der Meinung ist, genug r0XX0r-Präsenz gezeigt zu haben schleicht sie weiter, zähmt sich unterwegs ein freilaufendes Logikwölkchen zum Pet und kommt schließlich in dem völlig zerstörten Raum 482u wo Quens Familie gerade auf ihre Gruppentherapie wartet und sieht sich, offensichtlich unbeeidruckt, um. "Reife Leistung." Stellt Tee trinkend den umgeworfenen Schreibtisch wieder auf und setzt sich auf die Tischkante. Quenzhal: Quen findet sich und die anderen neben, vor, hinter und unter der Couch wieder. Erblickt Calliope. Wartet bis Rodo sich kurz umgedreht hat und beginnt nun alle Flirt-Emotes, nur in anderer Reihenfolge auf Calliope anzuwenden. Verbringt ein paar Poweremotes hinter der Couch mit ihr und robbt dann wieder zu den Arioth und Rodo. Sieht Aithne auf der Tischkante sitzen. "Ja, nich wahr? Also ich finde, wir haben sehr realistisches RP gemacht. Das soll nochmal einer sagen, wir wären keine Elite-RPler... Oh, nette Tee-Tasse hast du da! Wer dropt die?" Rodo: "WAS IS JETZT LSO HIER22 WERD ICH JETZT ENDLICH THERAPIERT2 ODER MU? ICH ERST VORM COMPUTER VERHUNGERN BEVOR HIER MIR JEMAND BEACHTET2. WASSSOLLNDASJETZT?" Steht wieder vom Boden auf. *miep* *miep* *miep*1 FÜR WASS ZAHL ICH HIER EIGENTLOCHß MORPORK DU MACHST JETZT SOFORT JA SOFORT DAS ICH WIEDER NORMAL SCHREIBEN KANN111 DA REDET DOCH KEINER MEHR MIT MIR111 MACH DAS DAS AUFHÖRT; JAHßßß" Stopft sich den Gnomentoast in den Hals und blickt genussvoll kauend zum DocMorpok. "OH DIE ELFE IST WIEDER DA1 SCHÖN DICH ZU SEHEN CALLI1" Arioth: Während Arioth freundlich Lächelnd in die Runde schaut, spielt sich hinter den Kulissen Unfassbares ab: /w Rodo: Alder, mach Capslock raus! /w Calliope: Hey Süße, lass mich Dein Murloc sein! /w Quenzhal: Die Gnomin is doch total noobig, was willstn mit der? Die kommt bestimmt von nem PvP-Server. Verdammte Teletubbie-Tour mit den rosen Haaren. Komm, lass bashen, gibt Punkte! /w Bernd: Tach Bernd, was geht? Hast Brot? Morpork: "A BLIZZARD IMMER NOCH NICH S T I C K Y? MEIN ERSTER CHAR IST SCHON GELÖSCHT ICH MACHE KEINEN SPASS 111!." Ich fahre mit der Maus über die anderen Chars (auch alles 60+). „JETZT KOMMT DER NÄCHSTE NA NA?" Räusper. "Rodo, ich glaube wir versuchen es mit Musiktherapieh eh?" Ich schmeiße %t ein Musikinstrument, ihr RP-Versager zu und warte ab. Rodo: /w Arioth: Danke mann. Rodo fängt das Instrument. "Wassn das kann man das essen?" Schnuppert am Musikinstrument, ihr RP-Versager. "Das riecht ja scheiße! Ne das ess ich nich, haste keine Ordentliche Mahlzeit? Und überhaupt, was solln das für ne Therapie sein? Quen hat sich verwandelt, und ich bekomm nur son holziges Stück garantiert schwer verdauliches Dingens da. Das nächste mal spiel ich auch ne Frau! Dann bekomm ich hoffentlich auch mal die Aufmerksamkeit die mir zusteht. Morpork: “MEIN TSWEITER CHAR GELÖSCHT BLIZZARD111 SIND NICHMEHR VIELE ÜBRIG1 STICKY PLZ111“ Ich mache mir einige Notizen. „Na gut Rodo, dann mal...“ Ich schließe meine Augen und ziele zufällig auf mein Klemmbrett. „Peng.“ Ich öffne meine Augen. „Ah... öhm... auch Traumtherapie? Na gut. Schau auf das pendel... AUF DAS PENDEL SCHAUN! Du bist doch prepaid-card-versichert ne? ok weiter gehts NUR AUF DAS PENDEL! WO SCHAUST DU HIN! DAS PENDEL!!!“ Rodo: „Ich versuch mich ja zu konzentrieren mann. Aber schau mal diese langen Elfenbeine von Calli an.“ Blickt dann doch auf das Pendel, und die Welt verschwimmt vor meinen Augen Morpork: 7w „Arioth solche liebe ich ja besonders die selber nix machen und sich vom rp anderer berieseln lassen wollen... ups.“ Ich halte mir den Mund zu. „Öh... BLIZZ STICKY PLZ! öh...“ Morpork schaut auf seine Arkanit-Uhr. "Ich muß weg. Omg Stfu" Arioth: Betrachtet mit halboffenem Mund Calliopes extrem lange Elfenbeine, die rein objektiv gemessen bestimmt mehrere dutzend Meter lang sind und irgendwo im nächsten Raum aufhören oder in einem anderen Universum, oder in der Realität, oder war das hier die Realität? Arioth versucht zu verstehen, schafft es nicht, resigniert, und fängt von vorne an. ~ Betrachtet mit halboffenem Mund Calliopes extrem lange Elfenbeine, die rein objektiv gemessen bestimmt mehrere dutzend Meter lang sind und irgendwo im nächsten Raum aufhören oder in einem anderen Universum, oder in der Realität, oder war das hier die Realität? Arioth versucht zu verstehen, schafft es nicht, resigniert, und fängt von vorne an. ~ Betrachtet mit halboffenem Mund Calliopes extrem lange Elfenbeine, die rein objektiv gemessen bestimmt mehrere dutzend Meter lang sind und irgendwo im nächsten Raum aufhören oder in einem anderen Universum, oder in der Realität, oder war das hier die Realität? Arioth versucht zu verstehen, schafft es nicht, resigniert, und fängt von vorne an. ~ Obwohl WoW nicht gegen Flooding geschützt ist, erkennt irgendein Bit oder Byte innerhalb des Clients Arioths Endlosschleife und gibt ihm einen Klapps auf den Rücken. Daraufhin hustet der Krieger leicht und blickt sich im Raum um, als würde er all das zum ersten Mal sehen. "Hey, was für tolle Farben!" Calliope: Calliope richtet ihre von Quens Poweremotes zerstörte Frisur, wirft ihr einen hingerissenen Blick zu und zieht dann einen Stapel Eintrittskarten aus ihrem Wildlederbikini. „Guckt mal, was ich hier habe! Einer der GMs wollte unbedingt beim Nacktelfen-Tanzkurs zuschauen und hat mich mit Logenkarten des bisher unveröffentlichten und unter der ausserordentlichen Geheimhaltung von Sargeras dunkler Legion stehenden Add-ons bestochen. Polterabend zur Eröffnung der Scherbenwelt geht gleich los.“ Calliope rupft den Zimmerfarn aus seinem Keramikübertopf und zerschlägt diesen schon mal probeweise auf Arioths Kopf. „Und wisst ihr, wer Stargast ist?“ Hüpft RP-gerecht in Elfenmanier auf und ab. /y „UDO JÜRGENS!“ Singt: „Mit 66 Leveln, da fängt das Spiel erst an, mit 66 Leveln...“ Arioth: Kratzt sich am Kopf und wundert sich warum da so Erdklumpen und Tonscherben in seinen Haaren sich verfangen haben. „Irgendwie hat mich keiner lieb. Menno.“ Quenzhal: Robbt zu Arioth. Greift in ihren Rucksack und zieht einen neugefarmten Murky Murloc hervor. "Schau mal, was ich für dich gefarmt hab." Öffnet das Handelsfenster und gibt den Murky Murloc an Arioth. /w Arioth: Is übrigens ne getarnte Thoriumschließkasse. Aus’m Pausenraum der GM’s geninjalootet. /e zwinkert und schaut dann völlig begeistert zu Calliope /target Calliope /sigh /kuss „Oh, Polterabend zur Eröffnung der Scherbenwelt. Ein echtes Elite-RP-Event!!!“ Jubelt, hüpft vor lauter Freude in der Gegend herum, zerfetzt den nächst besten Rosenstrauß (notfalls poweremotet sie sich einen) und streut die Blätter über das Zimmer-Schlachtfeld. Dunsany: Ein dunkelroter Lichtstrahl dringt durch die obere Fensterscheibe der Eingangstüre in das innere des Selbsthilfegruppenhauses von Azeroth ein. Nach und nach erfüllt er den ganzen Gang mit einer düsteren, morbiden Atmosphäre. Langsam öffnet sich die Türe, knarrend und ächzend, als ob sie von einer unsichtbaren Kraft gegen ihren Willen dazu gezwungen würde. Eine kleine wirklich total böse aussehende winzig kleine Gestalt erscheint im Türstock. Dunsany, der böseste Hexer diesseits des wirklich ultra gefährlichen Todesflusses, durch welchen alle zu Tode kommen, die auch nur im entferntesten an ihn denken. (Das ist daran zu erkennen, dass ein Peon neben ihm ein Schild in der Hand hält auf dem geschrieben steht: Dunsany, der böseste Hexer diesseits des ultra gefährlichen Todesflusses, durch welchen alle zu Tode kommen, die auch nur im Entferntesten an ihn denken). Nach ca zehn Sekunden, die wahrscheinlich dazu dienten, die wirklich total düstere Ausstrahlung von Dunsany auf sich wirken zu lassen, nimmt der Peon das Schild wieder runter und erdolcht sich. OOC: Gibts auch nen Raum für Suicid gefährdete Peons? Wenn nicht wäre ich dafür, dass wir schnellstens einen einrichten. Sonst bin ich ja am Ende noch gezwungen selbst zu arbeiten. Da Dunsany aber so ultra fies und unbeschreiblich gemein ist, sogar noch um Weiten fieser und gefährlicher als wirklich ultra gefährliche Todesfluss, konnte er in wirklich fieser Art und Weise hierher gelangen um nun sein wirklich gemeines Werk zu vollenden, welches er bereits jenseits des wirklich ultra gefährlichen Todesflusses begonnen hatte. Um das ganze noch bedrohlicher wirken zu lassen, poweremotet Dunsany noch Nebel herbei und lässt von zwei Peons einige wirklich ultra riesige Musikboxen aufstellen, aus welchen schauerliche fast schon nervenzereißende Musik ertönt. Aithne: Hat eine ganze Weile Calliope Tee trinkend angestarrt, bevor sie wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückfindet und merkt, was gerade so passiert ist. /w Quenzhal: Die Tasse hat einer der GMs gedroppt, bist halt zu früh abgehauen. Trinkt noch etwas mehr Tee. „Scherbenwelt hört sich gut an. Weiß einer was der UDO JÜRGENS droppt? Ach und Dunsany (der böseste Hexer diesseits des wirklich ultra gefährlichen Todesflusses, durch welchen alle zu Tode kommen, die auch nur im entferntesten an ihn denken) Suizidpeons sind im Raum 806sentenced, glaub ich.“ Nimmt noch einen Schluck Tee und starrt weiter auf Calliope. Korbinian: Nachdem Korbinian einige Minuten in seiner unglaublich heroischen Kampfhaltung, (die besonders beeindruckend wirkt, weil der Ventilator, der in der anderen Ecke des Zimmers steht, seine Haare besonders beeindruckend um sein makelloses Gesicht wehen lässt) dagestanden hat, bemerkt schließlich auch er dass der Raum leer ist. Weitere 5 Minuten später realisiert er, dass wohl 10 Minuten früher eine Gnomin hier vorbei gekommen ist. „He warte mal! Edle Frau Gnomin, könnt ihr mir den Weg weisen zu dem Menschenkriegerendgegener, der mit den bösen Hordlern paktiert und den ich für – Verräter in den eigenen Reihen umlegen muss. Ich will nämlich endlich diese Pille des Drachenhalbgottninjalooters damit ich endliche der mächtigste Krieger auf Azeroth werde. Ach ja und kannst du mir eben Wasser herbeizaubern?“ Verbeugt sich huldvoll. Korbinian stellt fest, dass er schon wieder in einen leeren Raum redet und beschliesst den Gang weiter runter zumarschieren. Als er einige Felsbrocken herabfallen hört, wendet er sich in Richtung Raum 482u (da er aber nicht lesen kann weiß er nicht dass es Raum 482u ist – Zahlenverständniss hat ihm in Westfall ja keiner beigebracht). Dass der Gang langsam in ein dunkelrotes Licht getaucht wird, und sich die Tür knarrend und ächzend öffnet, als ob sie von einer unsichtbaren Kraft gegen ihren Willen aufgezwungen wird, stört ihn scheinbar nicht im geringsten. /1 OOC: Boah geil ey, der rotbeleuchtete Gang erinnert mich ja total an das Treppenhaus bei meiner Oma. Korbinian poweremotet sich eben noch einen CD-Player (rare Item) mit der CD des Grauens – Gestöhne und Gejaule neu interpretiert von Andrea Berg feat. Shinead O’Connor und dreht die Lautstärke hoch. Aus Lautsprechern, die plötzlich quer durch den Gang verteilt von 2 Peons verteilt wurden, dringen verschiedenste Stöhner und Geschnaufe /1 BOAH GEIL – JETZT IST WIRKLICH SO WIE SONST IMMER NUR IN DEN FERIEN 7OOC /1 OOC: Sorry Capslock Unser strahlender jugenlicher Held, dessen Gesicht nun noch jünger wirkt, da er verzückt den unbeschreiblichen Klängen lauscht, marschiert nun endgültig in Raum 482u. Kaum ist er durch die Tür gekommen stolpert er über Calliopes extrem lange Elfenbeine, die durch eine Verbindungstür bis in Raum 484 ragen. Während er nun zu Boden stürzt, hört er noch Quens Jubel über den Scherbenweltpolterabend und protestiert lautstark. "Scherbenwelt? So ein Schwachsinn, das ist eine Buchreihe von Pratchet, und das hat hier in DAOC – äh ich mein natürlich WOW überhaupt nix verloren. Wo kämen wir denn da hin – da könnte ich mich ja gleich Rincewind nennen und mir einen großen Hut, auf dem Zaubbberer steht poweremoten, ihr Noobs! 111" Korbinian fällt weiter, unglaublich langsam natürlich dem Boden entgegen (ja – der kann das er hat nämlich vorher des langsamen Falls auf sich gekastet. Gurbak: Gurbak stolpert in die Gruppe, dicht gefolgt von einem grünäugigen der Samthaare, dessen HP-Leiste ebenso wie die des Orks im untersten Bereich kontinuierlich sinkt (der Samthaare, der Samthaare und der Samthaare sind absolut furchtlos und nicht mit einem Überlebensinstinkt ausgestattet). Gurbak dreht sich um und verpasst dem der Samthaare eine Kniesehne, obwohl es schon genug hat und diese eindeutig nicht im Sichtfeld liegen. Im Raum blinkt ein großes, rotes ERFORDERT NAHKAMPFWAFFE auf. Gurbak aktiviert darauf sein Poweremote-Todes-Makro: /e greift sich an die Brust, aus der die Waffe des Angreifers ragt und schaut mit ungläubigem, glasig werdendem Blick auf das seinem Körper entfleuchende, dunkle Ork-Blut. *ungläubig* „Was...?“ /e hebt den Blick und schaut seinem Verderber in die Augen. Ein Aufblitzen gegenseitiger Anerkennung lässt ihn schwach nicken. Gurbak schmachtet der Samthaare an. /e richtet den Blick gen Himmel, während ein Schauer seinen Körper durchläuft und seine Knie unter ihm nachgeben. Eine Weile kniet er noch auf den Schienbeinen, bis sein Peiniger die Waffe mit einem Ruck herauszieht und sein Körper, diesen letzten Halt einbüßend, langsam zur Seite kippt, wo er, am Boden liegend, von einem letzten, heftigen Schauer durchlaufen wird und dann für immer still liegt. Unmittelbar nach Aktivierung des Makros schlägt Gurbak zu und erziehlt einen kritischen Treffer, der das der Samthaare fällt. /s $!@%. /s ooc: ups, sry /e starrt auf das Killerkaninchen und kratzt sich am opf. /s Kopf Währenddessen lootet Gurbak nebenbei 17 Kupfer, ein Kaninchenohr, sowie einPlastik-Campingmesser der Wildtier-Belustigung und häutet das Kaninchen, was ihm Nichts einbringt. Dank eines Bugs dreht er sich in Plünder-Haltung um sich selbst und gleitet dann zum nächsten elvisschen Schallplattenhändler, der ihn auf Rechtsklick mit einem guturalen aber ohne Engagement synchronisierten „Ja... das ist Rock’n’Roll, Mann!“ begrüßt."Braucht jemand Plastik-Campingmesser der Wildtier-Belustigung oder nichts?" Gurbak erliegt dem DoT des Killerkanichens (Berührung des Rammlers) und wälzt sich genüsslich auf dem Boden. Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Vereinigung der Aspekte